A Long Time Coming
by Dr Death DST
Summary: Ashley visits Shepard wanting to ask a question that has been burning in her for a long time. A humorous argument ensues as they try to figure out why it is they never got together.


The Normandy glided through space heading for Chronos station. Hours from now the crew would assault the Cerberus base in an attempt to bring down the Illusive Man. The fate of the galaxy rested on this mission as it had on so many other missions. The feeling was tense on the Normandy. Crew members did what they could to relieve some stress.

Commander Shepard sat at her computer station up in the captain's cabin. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length red hair while reading a report from Admiral Hackett. It detailed the galactic readiness rating. Somehow, Shepard felt those numbers wouldn't mean a damn thing in the end. Yawning, she eyed her bed for a moment. 'Would be nice to have someone to share it with' she thought. Having sex before a galaxy altering mission seemed to bring good luck.

The elevator door could be heard opening just outside the main entrance to the cabin. Shepard was dressed casually in a white tank top and Alliance cargo pants. She reached for her commander's jacket in case it was some grunt with a question. The main door opened as she walked over, revealing Lieutenant Commander Williams.

"Oh, hi chief, I mean lieutenant," said Shepard scratching her head.

"You can still call me chief if you want, skipper. Lieutenant commander is a bit of a mouthful," said Ashley walking in pass Shepard holding two cups of coffee. A hint of a sweet smelling perfume followed her.

"How about Ash?"

"That works too," said Ashley with a smile. She was dressed casual too, wearing a tight Alliance t-shirt with blue shorts. Her long dark hair was brushed back behind her shoulders. "I thought you might want a drink."

"Sure, thank you. I was actually expecting Samantha," said Shepard returning to her work station to continue reading.

"Specialist Treynor? I gave her some TPS reports to do," explained Ashley setting one cup down next to Shepard's computer.

"Ah, I usually have EDI do those. I hope she got the memo about the new coversheets," muttered Shepard. She bit her bottom lip realizing she'd end up spending the night alone now.

"So... how are things between you and the specialist?" asked Ashley innocently enough. She took a seat on the desk crossing her slender legs. The model of the Citadel slowly spun behind her.

"Alright I guess. Why?"

"No reason," said Ashley, carefully choosing her words. There was so much she wanted to say. "Just wondering how serious things are getting."

Without taking her eyes off the report Shepard explained, "It's complicated. I'm not taking it serious but she is."

"Maybe it's time to get rid of her before she get's hurt," said Ashley. She felt nervous about the reason she came up here and looked for a distraction. Spotting Shepard's N7 jacket hanging on the back of her chair she decided to grab it and try it on.

Shepard stopped reading to think about what Ashley said. Maybe it was for the best. Glancing up, she saw Ashley wearing the jacket. It looked cute on her. Shepard grinned saying, "You can have that if you want. I've got enough clothes with N7 stamped all over it."

"Thanks but it wouldn't be right since I didn't earn it." Ashley sipped her coffee gingerly. It was now or never. She took a deep breath summoning the courage to ask, "Why haven't you ever hit on me?"

"Uh." Shepard's head nearly hit the floor. "I uh, what?"

"You've hit on nearly every crew member except me. I just want to know why? What's wrong with me?" Ashley stared at Shepard hoping for a quick, easy answer.

"Wait a minute, I don't hit on everybody!"

"Yes you do." Ashley started to count on her fingers, "Liara, Kaiden, Jacob, Garrus, Thane, Jack, Kelly, Samara, Diana, and now Traynor."

"Hold on..."

"Wait, I have more," said Ashley, "Don't forget about when you slept with the consort while me and Wrex stood outside. _That_ was a lot fun. How about all the times you spent at Chora's Den watching strippers while we had to just stand there?"

Shepard was baffled but getting angry. She stood from her chair looking Ashley in the eye, "For the record, I didn't sleep with all those people. Just the consort, Liara, and Kelly... and Traynor, but that's _it_. Who told you about all the others anyway?"

"Tali," said Ashley then explained, "I found her drunk in the lounge. She started going on about how I missed out on the suicide mission then told me about all the stuff you did. Which includes making Tali and Garrus wait as you ogle strippers in some club called Afterlife."

"Drunk again? What's the matter with that girl?" asked Shepard putting her anger aside for a moment.

"I don't know. Something about beating a game called Galaxy of Fantasy 3, apparently the ending really sucked. When I told her it was just a game she tried to hit me," said Ashley taking another sip.

"Understandable I guess," sighed Shepard as she sat back down, "She did invest herself in that series for the past five years."

"Anyway, Tali also told me how the two of you linked suits. I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you're into..."

Shepard cut Ashley off, "It's not like that. It's just a sign of friendship for her people. Maybe if you showed a little more interest in other cultures, not everyone would think you're a racist."

"Why does everyone think I'm racist? Just because I said I don't _trust_ aliens?. Big deal. Nevermind all the hateful things aliens have said about humans. But oh-no, if one human says something remotely controversial about an alien then it's racism," Ashley let out a sigh. It was something she wanted to get off her chest since her first mission with Shepard.

"I'm sure Garrus and Tali will defend you if the PC police ever come looking for you," said Shepard now wearing a smirk.

"Thanks, just don't bring up the time I supported your decision to wipe out the rachni," said Ashley. She realized they had gotten off topic. "Hey, don't change the subject."

Shepard picked up her coffee drinking it slowly. She realized how disgusting coffee is without cream and suger. There was a long pause as her eyes glanced around the room thinking of what to say. She took another bitter sip of coffee before answering, "I just never thought you were interested. You seemed pretty grossed out by my relationship with Liara."

"That was jealousy," Ashley snapped. "Plus Liara was an alien. At the time it seemed so... weird. I don't care about that now."

"Sorry Ash, I had no idea," said Shepard. Had there been hints all along? Why hadn't she picked up on this? She continued, "After that argument on Horizon, your continued mistrust of me on Mars... I never thought you'd feel that way about me."

"Well I do," muttered Ashley feeling some embarassment for her admission. "I would fight and die for you Shepard. I even changed my hair and got a freak'n boob job for you."

"I did notice they seemed a bit bigger," said Shepard then eyed them for a second. "Was it genetic augmentation?"

"Yeah, wasn't cheap. At least they're _technically_ still natural," explained Ashley.

"I think Cerberus might've augmented mine as well. I'm not real sure though," said Shepard examing her own chest.

"Maybe..." Ashley murmured while studying her commander. She slid off the desk and saddled Shepard's lap. "So how about it skipper, do you like me? Do you _want_ me?"

Having Ashley so close made Shepard a little flustered. The smell of her perfume was stronger. She liked how Ashley could be so straight forward and honest. Giving Treynor busy work, the perfume, visiting before a critical mission, it all made sense now. Shepard kicked herself for not seeing this sooner. "I've always thought you were beautiful Ash. Plus you've got that mysterious sensitive side. I don't see why things can't work between us."

"Good."

Ashley leaned in kissing Shepard gently on the lips. Shepard embraced Ashley pulling her in closer. This offset the balance of the chair sending them tumbling backward to the ground. Their heads clunked together causing both to laugh it off. They were within range of the bathroom door's sensor which kept opening and closing.

Ashley got up first still chuckling. After lending a hand to Shepard she said, "Want to try that again?"

Shepard didn't say a word. She grabbed Ashley by the waist pulling her in close and kissed her passionately. Any feelings for Treynor had gone out the airlock. It felt so... right. When the kiss broke she said, "Stay here tonight."

"That's bold Shepard. On our first date?" said Ashley with a teasing grin. "Gotta be better than sleeping in the observation deck."

"Well if we're not all killed in the next day or two then maybe you can start sleeping up here," said Shepard tugging at Ashley's shorts.

"In all honesty, do you think the catalyst will work?" asked Ashley. When her shorts fell around her ankles she started to lead Shepard toward the bed.

"I really don't know Ash. I just hope it doesn't backfire and blow up the mass relays or something stupid like that," said Shepard.

When they reached the foot of the bed Ashley tackled Shepard pinning her to the mattress. Five years worth of pent up frustration was finally being released. Ashley nibbled on Shepard's neck causing the commader to moan softly. Moving up to her ear Ashley whispered, "You know, this is uncharted territory for me..."

Shepard silenced her with a kiss then rolled her over onto her back. Straddling Ashley's waist, she sat up and removed her tank top saying, "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

A/N: I hope you found this funny. I wrote it mostly for the humor. I have a more serious femshep x Ash fic in mind. Not sure when I'll get around to it. This fic was inspired by a pic I saw on deviant-art which is the cover pic for this story. Credit goes to supersei3000. As always, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
